The Truth in Life
by Beautiful-Dreamer-since1993
Summary: What happens when all hope seems lost? When it seems like everyone you ever loved turned there back on you. Can Bella ever open up to anyone again, or will she keep her past a secret. And can Edward change what she lives for, or who she lives for.
1. Rush

All my life I've grown up not trusting people. I didn't tell anyone anything. I've never had a real best friend, and I'm pretty much the loner at school. No one ever really talks to me and if they do there just being polite. I guess that's cool though, I'd rather them talk to me for pity then lie to me and say there my friend. When I was really young about four years old I went to live with my grandmother while my mom went to rehab. She had a major drug problem. Well no one knew that my grandma was pure evil. At least that's how I feel about her. She would put cigarettes out on me and hurt me. When I would see my mom I would cry and beg her not to make me go back. But every time she said to me

"Bella sweetie, Mommy's not better yet. I will be soon though and I'll come get you I pinky promise", and while it was partly true it would be a very long time not soon. The abuse only got worse. I would get into trouble for spilling something when it was only an accident and I had to run my own bath. Now reminder I was only four. FOUR! WHO DOES THAT TO A FOUR YEAR OLD! Ugh so needless to say it was hard. I have a huge burn on my leg from running my bath water too hot and I was already in the tub. On my fifth birthday my mom got released. I was so excited, this was going to be the best birthday ever. My mom came and got me and she saw what had been done. She pressed charges. My grandmother didn't get into hardly any trouble. So now can you see why I don't trust people? I would have gone to live with my dad but my mom hated him. I never got to see him. I grew up going from place to place and moving around a lot. I didn't really know why. When I was 10 I finally figured it out. My mom had been doing drugs a lot. This time it was serious and she didn't want help. I spent about three years trying to convince her to get help and she finally agreed. I was sent by the courts to live with my dad in Forks, Washington. It was nothing new. Just moving again. I was kinda excited I was finally going to meet him. The judge sent me by plane from Ohio to Washington, it wasn't too bad of a flight. And I had never been on a plane before. When I got there Charlie met me at the airport. Charlie is my dad. He told me right away that he was the chief of police. So when we got my bags and headed outside I wasn't surprised to see we were taking the police car to his house. I was nervous and curious. I mean I just met my dad for the first time and I wanted to know all about him. He asked about me first and he learned the basics. I didn't go into much detail though he didn't really know why all of a sudden I had been sent to live with him he was happy though that I could tell. I felt bad not telling him everything but trusting was hard I didn't know if he would just leave and walk out of my life or hurt me like everyone else. He told me I would start school Monday at Forks Middle School for the rest of the last semester. The year is almost over but they just need me to take the exams I guess. Then it'll be summer and I'll have to get registered for High School and well I hope I make friends here.

For most of the ride I just stared out the window. Then we pulled up to a two story white paneled house. It was pretty nice. I figured this was where I was gonna live. He turned off the car then looked at me and said

"Well this is home. It's a bit of a mess, I've been working a lot. I'll get it cleaned up soon. I'll show you to your room though and let you get settled in.", then he got out and grabbed most of my bags. He walked up the steps and opened the door. I grabbed the rest of my bags and followed him in. We walked up the stairs and into a pretty big room with a dresser, desk, bed, and a really nice TV in it. He set my stuff on the floor and said

"This is your room. My room is downstairs by my study. The bathroom is just down the hall. Up here is pretty much yours. I hope the blue is okay and we'll go pick up stuff to decorate from town tomorrow. It's getting sorta late to do it today.", he was being so sweet.

"Yea the color is great. And that sounds like fun but I'm gonna unpack and get some sleep. Thanks Dad and goodnight", I said to him.

"Night Bells" was his only response then he turned and went downstairs. I unpacked and at about ten I went to bed.

The next day me and Charlie went to town like he said and I got a full length rotating mirror to put by my bed. Some butterfly wall stickers and a new bed set. We headed back to the house and Charlie put the mirror where I wanted it but then he had to go to work. Before he left he said

"On my way home tonight I will stop and pick you up a new computer. Do want a laptop or desktop?", I didn't think he could afford either but I asked for a laptop. Then he said

"Okay I'll see what I can find for you. I'll see you later sweetie.", I responded with just a bye and watched him leave. I decided to pick an outfit for the first day of school. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear but I would figure it out.

I opened my closet door and walked in. Looking at all the clothes I decide to go with casual, so I could fit in. Not stand out. Looking around I decided on a pair of dark faded jeans, a black flitted tee, a grey hoodie and a pair of white shoes. I'll probably change my mind before I actually started school. It's Saturday and I'm really nervous. That night I went to bed early.

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I looked at the clock and realized it was 11:30. So I got up and decided to go outside for awhile. Sunny days here were limited I had already realized. I threw on a pair of shorts a brown tank top and a pair of shoes and headed downstairs. To my surprise Charlie was home.

"Hey Bells were you heading to?" he asked.

"Just outside for a little", I responded.

"Okay well I got you some school supplies and I ordered you computer. It will be in sometime this week."

"Okay thanks dad, for everything."

Then I headed outside. Not being really familiar with the area I wasn't going to go far just down the road. When I got home Charlie wasn't there. He left a note on the table that said "Got called into work, but I'll be back in a little while. Love you. Charlie"

Well now I definitely had nothing to do. So I walked upstairs and turned on my radio. Not much was on so I went and opened up my window then made my bed. I decided I would write to my mom. It had been awhile sense I had talked to her. I was staying with a friend back at home until the courts could find my dad. I wrote her a short letter then sealed it in an envelope. I told her I would write again once I started school and got settled in a little more. At this point there wasn't much to tell. Charlie returned home after about three hours had gone by. He made dinner and we ate. Then I went upstairs and picked out something else to wear to school tomorrow. I decided on a grey ribbed tank, dark faded jeans and a pair of white shoes and a white hoodie. Then I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Well I woke up to my alarm, but I laid in bed for a few minutes. Then I got up and got into the shower. I decided to let my hair dry naturally and go downstairs for breakfast after I got dressed. Charlie was eating too. We didn't say much. I think he knew that I was nervous. Once I finished eating I headed back upstairs, threw on some eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my stuff and headed back downstairs. Once I was in the living room Charlie asked me

"Do you want a ride to school or do you want to take the bus today?"

"Can I have a ride I don't want to be on the bus yet"

"Yeah just give me a minute to grab some stuff for the station. Then we can go"

"okay" I said and sat down on the couch.

Charlie dropped me off at the main office of the school so I could get my schedule then left for work. I walked in and went to talk to the receptionist. I told her I was a new transfer student and she said

"oh you must be Isabella Swan"

"yes" I replied. I figured everyone would know about me. Charlie was the chief of police so everyone around here would know about me.

"Well sweetie here is your schedule. If you need anything come and see me I'll be here."

"Okay, thank you" I said to her then I headed to figure out were my first class was.

My first class was math. In there I met Jessica and Eric. We had to do group work and the teacher put me with them. They seemed really nice from what I got to know about them in class. They told me there schedules so we could figure out whether we had any classes together. We found out that we did and they were in most of my classes. At least one of them were in almost all of my classes. Also we had lunch together which I was glad for. First hour went by and the bell rang. Me and Jessica headed off to our next class, English.

In this class I met one of Jessica's friends Tyler. He seemed really nice, although we didn't talk much. The teacher was lecturing us, I don't think many people were listening. All that kept going through my head was my mom. I know she's not the best person with what she does, but she's still my mom and I love her. I just hope she's doing okay. I was so spaced out that the teacher called on me twice before I realized she was calling on me.

"Umm.. Could you repeat the question?" I asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" she repeated.

"Yes I'm fine"

"Then pay attention" she stated a little annoyed with me.

So for the rest of the class I listened to her ramble on about things I had already learned. I was used to this by now. I don't know what happened I can usually space and no one notice. Oh well nothing I can do about it now.

Class was over soon and I went to photography. This was one of the few classes I didn't have with Eric or Jessica. I walked in and handed the transfer pass to my teacher. He welcomed me to Forks then sent me to a seat in the back corner. In front of me sat a girl with long brain hair, she also wore glasses.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to start a new project. This one will be worth 75 points. You need to take pictures of things that represent you and your life, no people, and I want you to put it together like a collage that will also represent something about you. If anyone needs any help with Ideas your free to ask your neighbors, friends, me, or anyone else. No copying others ideas down to a match, I want creativity, I want you to come alive in your pictures. You can now get to work brainstorming." Mr. Klempo said.

The girl in front of me turned around and said

"You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Angela."

"Its Bella. Hi it's nice to meet you.", I said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too. What are you going to do your project on?", she asked like she'd known me forever.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know what part of my life to portray. I'm thinking my life as a whole rather than pieces though. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to do it on my love of arts, I'm photographer for the school paper."

"That sounds cool. Do you know if we have to present these?", I asked.

"Yea we do, we present everything. One way or another, he's all about showing off what we can do and to get us not to be ashamed of our art.", Angela replied.

"That sounds pretty cool compared to teachers I've had in the past." I said.

Then the teacher called our attention.

"These projects will be due in two weeks. You may not work with a partner, and you may do whatever you like to help portray what you need. That is what computer editing is all about. And I have decided you may use pictures just not of close friends or family members. Get out there and open up to others. Have a great day", he told us.

This opened up my train of thought.

I found my way to history, nothing interesting happened in the class. I walked in handed the teacher the transfer pass. She sent me to a seat in the middle of the class. We went over the Civil War and got a few questions for homework. I finished in class just as the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

I bought my lunch then headed in the direction of Jessica and Eric. The first thing I noticed was that they were the center of attention. The second thing I noticed was that Tyler and Angela were both there.

I walked up and set down my tray just as a blond haired boy came up.

"Who's the chick?", he asked Eric.

"Oh that's my home girl Bella."

"Hey hottie" the blonde said to me.

_Oh boy, if Charlie found out about him it will not be pretty_ I thought.

"Ignore him Bella, He's just an air headed jock" Eric said to me.

"Oh sorry I forgot to warn you about him, that's Mike by the way." Jessica said.

"It's okay" I said.

"I would watch it if I were you Mike, Chief Swan is her dad." Angela said.

"Oh.. Umm… sorry I was just kidding around." Mike said to me.

He didn't sound sorry but I let it go. Everyone sat down and ate and talked. I realized that all of them were very different. Eric is tall, oil black hair, brown eyes, overly-helpful, geeky, the chess club type of guy. Tyler is tall, but shorter than Eric, tan, brown hair, brown eyes, he's headstrong, funny, and cocky. Angela is tall for her age, light brown hair with streaks of honey, always gentle brown eyes, kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. Jessica has very curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, short, and she's a major chatterbox. None of them were alike and it seemed to me like they would be friends with anyone but each other. But they actually seemed close to each other.

Lunch ended and I went to science, nothing happened there just getting to know your microscope. Then I went to gym, I wasn't surprised when I saw Mike. He had seemed athletic at lunch. I went up to the teacher and he signed my transfer slip then gave me clothes to go change into. We ran laps then played soccer inside due to the rain. Then I showered off and went back to the office when the bell rang. I handed my transfer slip to the secretary and headed out to meet Charlie.

After that day I rode the bus and I would always sit with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Mike. We were really close and it felt good to have real friends for once. Although I never talked about my family or where I was before Forks. For all I knew they were just going to hurt me and leave like everyone else.

I had finished my photography project. I had pictures of dead trees, little kids alone on the playground, an empty room, boxes, a silhouette of my mom and much more. These were all shaped into a broken heart with my mom's silhouette in the middle split into two. Then that is with an arrow shape with pictures of arrows pointing right toward another heart. This one full with a silhouette of my dad in the middle surrounded by things like blooming flowers a group of kids my age that are good friends, the beach on a rare sunny day and just happy things because I think I'm slowly heading toward happiness.

About two weeks after starting school I got my laptop. Charlie got me a silver Mac book. That weekend my dad had company coming over for the big game so I helped him clean up the house. Finally it was the weekend and I was going to meet some of Charlie's friends. He headed out in the morning to pick up some snacks and beers for the guys. While he was gone I went online and IMed Angela

**Bella: hey Angela what's up?**

**Angela: getting ready to head to La Push, I was also just about to call you**

**Bella: oh what for?**

**Angela: to see if you wanted to go**

**Bella: well yea I just have to meet Charlie's friends then I'll see if I can come down**

**Angela: okay well if you need a ride just call and I'll see if my mom and I can come get you**

**Bella: okay I think Charlie's home so I'm going to go see if he needs anything**

**Angela: Okay see you in a few I hope**

**ANGELA HAS LOGGED OFF**

I walked down the stairs to see Charlie turning on the TV. I wasn't sure who was coming over just that they were good friends of his. I was sitting in a chair when the doorbell rang. Charlie answered it and then Charlie and his friend walked into the room. Charlie looked at me then said

"Bells this is Harry Clearwater, Harry this is my daughter Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella" Harry said.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

We shook hands and he sat down on the couch next to Charlie. I sat back down on the chair. It was almost time for the game to start when I heard someone pull up. Charlie and Henry both got up and headed towards the door. I sat there for a minute then Charlie, Harry, and two other people came into the house. I got up because I knew Charlie was going to introduce us. There was an older man with long black hair, he was in a wheelchair. The other was a boy who looked about my age with long black hair, he was kinda muscular too. Charlie looked at me then looked back to the two men. Then he said

" Billy, Jacob, this is Bella.", moving his hand to refer to me.

"Bella this is Billy, and Jacob", he said pointing towards the older man then the boy.

"Hello it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Likewise" Billy said. Jacob didn't respond, he just continued to look at me. After this Charlie led all three of them into the living room. I followed but not because I had to, but I did have to ask Charlie if I could go down to la push with everyone.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and I followed him in. I could feel eyes on me the whole way. Charlie went into the fridge to get out some beers and when he turned around he seemed startled that I was there.

"Charlie, is it okay if I head down to La Push with my friends from school?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad due to the company.

"Um that's fine as long as you have a ride and your home by 10, we'll probably be too concerned with the game anyways." he responded. _whew he's not mad… that's a good thing_ I thought.

"Thanks Ch-dad, for everything." after I said this I headed upstairs to change. Before I did so I called Angela. Right on time to she was about to leave. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear. It wasn't sunny today, but it wasn't rainy either. I decided on something that would keep me warm. I brushed my hair then headed downstairs. I said goodbye to my dad and his friends then headed out the door. I walked out right as Angela's mom pulled up. I got into the back and we headed towards La Push.

Once I got into the car Angela looked at me and said

"Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Mike are all going surfing. There's supposed to be some good waves."

"Well what about you?" I asked.

"Oh I never learned how to surf, I usually go to tan or on days like today there's always wale watching." she replied.

"That's cool, now I can join you. I never learned to surf either. Its hard to learn to surf when you move around so much." Oh I think I just said to much. I wasn't meaning to tell her about that yet. But its out now and there's nothing I can do to take it back. Well I guess this will tell me if she's really my friend or not.

The next thing I know we were pulling up to La Push. Her mom dropped us off at the entrance then said

" Just call when you girls are ready to head home."

"okay, see you later" Angela replied. Then her mom pulled away and left us to head to the beach to meet everyone else. I knew they were already there because we could here Mike and Tyler. As we were walking I looked at Angela and said

"Hey about the moving around thing, could you not tell them? I don't want them to think I'm just gonna up and leave them. I don't usually make friends this easily and if I do they usually just feel bad. So can we keep that between you and me?"

"No problem. It's your business, you'll tell them when your ready" she responded.

Wow Angela was really nice. I hope she's serious.

"Thanks" I say as we walk up to everyone.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you could come." Eric said.

"Yea Bella, its nice to have another pretty face around." Mike said. I think he's talking about himself but I wont say that out loud.

"Yea but I almost couldn't" I respond to them.

"Well why not" Jessica asks. Well I know she's a little nosey. Or is that just her being a friend?

"My dad had people over to watch the game. I was going to stay to be polite but I decided to ask. He only said yes because they would be preoccupied with the game. I think it was because he wants me to have fun though." I respond.

"That's kinda cool, that your dad's understanding" Jessica says.

"Yea I think so too." I respond. Then we all head toward the water.

Angela hadn't been kidding the waves were pretty big down here. I want to learn how to surf but not on big waves like that. When everyone gets into the water me and Angela head down the beach some more.

"So how do you like the school?" Angela asks.

"It's cool. It's a lot better than my last one. Although my old school is ahead in the main classes a little but that's okay. It's sorta like review." I respond.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Our school is a little weird though, like who would have thought that me, Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler would be friends. Well and now you. We're all so different." she says.

"Yea. But I guess the saying opposites attract is in play here." I say with a chuckle.

"That's true, but I like it. Having friends different from me is refreshing. I'd rather not feel like a clone. We all walk different, talk different, dress different. We're all just different."

"Yea I think it's cool. It's the official new shade of black" I say, then me and Angela just laugh. Then all of a sudden it starts to pour. The rain came from nowhere. Me and Angela turned around and ran toward the others. By the time we got there we were completely soaked. On the way Angela had called her mom. Once we were all together we decided to head towards the woods. We would stay drier that way.

Finally we reached the cover of the trees. Looking out at the rain was so different. It looked so.. pretty. If only I had a camera I would have taken a picture. We all sat down out of breath from running. No one said anything for a minute then Jessica said

"Ugh my hair! It's gunna be all messed up."

"wow Jess way to make a statement" Tyler said jokingly. She gave him 'the look', the one that says 'shut up before I smack you'. That only made him laugh harder. Jessica just rolled her eyes and looked into the woods.

"I wonder how big the forest is" she said not really asking a question. But I had to agree it didn't end for miles. Almost all of forks was surrounded by trees. I wasn't used to the rain, I didn't really like any cold wet thing but I guess ill get used to it sooner or later.

"Rain sucks right now. It's ruining all our fun." Mike stated.

"Um way to point out the obvious" Eric says. Mike just rolls his eyes and looks away. No one said much after that. Then Tyler's dad pulled up

"see you all later" he said as he ran for the car. Everyone laughed at that.

"He's such a dork" Jessica says.

"Yea but were friends with him so that makes us all dorks." Angela says with a pouty face. Soon everyone else's parents showed up. It's like they planned to get here at the same time. We all went to the cars. By now the rain was dying down.

Angela's mom dropped me off at my house. I went in and everyone was still there. My dad asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I said no but went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I herd someone get up but I didn't bother to look at who it was.

I opened up the fridge and realized that whoever got up had followed me in. I turned around and seen that it was Jacob. I looked at him for a few, when he didn't say anything I decided I would.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied almost shyly. He looked like he was pondering a question. Maybe he didn't know how to ask, or If he should ask. He was quiet for a minute then looked at me and said

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" I replied feeling a little uneasy.

"Why did you move here?, I mean all of a sudden, you haven't been here before so I'm just wondering."

"Well, um… it's… It's complicated. And a long story." I stuttered. I had a feeling it was gunna go this way sooner or later.

"Well I have time" he replied smoothly looking truly curious.

"Okay, well my mom, she's… she's sick. And um the courts ruled her unfit to provide for me. So they found Charlie and sent me here." I replied slowly. _Well its not saying much I hope he takes it_ I thought.

"Oh, okay well that wasn't very long" he replied looking a little sad.

"Well there's more to it, but I figured that would answer the question." I said hoping he didn't push it any further.

"Well what's wrong with your mom? If you don't mind me asking"

_Ugh I was so trying to avoid this_

"Um well she's kinda um she's a…" I didn't get to finish because at that moment Charlie walked in. _whew he just so saved me_.

"Hey guys… Whatcha talking about?" Charlie asked looking from me to Jacob.

"Um nothing much dad." I replied.

"Oh okay, well Jake your dad needs some help. He left all his money in the car." Charlie said nonchalantly.

"Ah you guys betting again?" Jacob asked like it was usual.

"Yep, that old man of yours is never gunna learn that he never wins." Charlie said shaking his head a little. At this Jacob left the kitchen and headed outside. I was so relieved but I don't think Charlie noticed.

"Well I'll be in my room If you need me." I said as I walked out into the living room. I hurried up to my room so I was there before Jacob got back in. I shut the door and laid back on my bed starring up at the ceiling.

_I love my friends here, but should I tell them? They'll probably just leave like everyone else. I don't know If I can deal with that again. Angela probably thinks I'm a freak already. I said to much. To her and Jacob. Ugh what if they tell everyone. What if they hate me. _I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that a few hours had passed. Only when I heard a nock at my door did I snap back to reality. I looked over and it was Charlie.

"Hey Bells were gunna go out for dinner. Do you wanna come with us?" Charlie asked.

"Yea sure just give me five minutes." I replied kindly.

"Okay just come downstairs when your ready." he said then walked away. I brushed my hair and fixed my eyeliner. Then I headed downstairs. We walked outside and Jacob helped his dad into there truck. Then he put the wheelchair in the back and climbed in. His long hair blowing slightly in the breeze. I never realized how tan he was. I'm guessing it's the fact that he's Indian because this state gets no sun. I had been paying so much attention to Jacob that I didn't hear my dad call my name the first time.

"Bella" Charlie said. "Bella?…. Bella, are you okay?" he asked

"Oh yea, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I replied blushing slightly.

"It's okay Bells. Come on were gunna go to the diner." he replied kindly.

"Okay" I said as I got into the car. We drove down to the diner and got a table for five. Me and Jacob were the last to sit down. Therefore we ended up having to sit across from each other.

We ordered our food and Charlie, Billy, and Harry all talked while me and Jacob just sat there. I felt his eyes on me a lot, but I wouldn't look. I refused to look. There was some tension, not much but enough for me to feel. Our food finally came. It felt like it had been forever, although I'm guessing it was only like 15 minutes. I ate my food without talking. Finally everyone was finished so we headed home. I went up to my room and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning at 9:37, to a thunderstorm. We still had power so that was a good thing. I decided to take a shower before we loose power. After that I went downstairs to make breakfast for me and Charlie. I made blueberry pancakes and sausage. Then I started the coffee for Charlie. He drank coffee everyday, at least two cups. As that was brewing I put some water in the kettle so I could have some green tea. As I was putting everything on the table Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Wow Bells, this is amazing." he said truly sincere.

"Yea I woke up a little early, so I decided to make us some breakfast." I replied.

He sat down at the table as I got his coffee. Then I poured myself some tea and sat down to eat with him.

Once we were finished and I had put the dishes in the dish washer I was heading upstairs to see if anyone was online. I was half way up when the power went out. I stopped dead in my tracks and I heard Charlie call for me.

"I'm on the stairs." I yelled back.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute I'm going to get a flashlight." he said. Then I heard him open the coat closet downstairs. Then Charlie came upstairs and walked with me into my room. He lit a match so I could light a few candles. Then he went back downstairs. I changed out of my sweats and into jeans and a hoodie and threw on some sneakers. Then I blew out the one of the candles and took the other one and went back downstairs. I sat down in the living room on the couch and listened to the rain hit the windows, the wind blow through the trees, and the thunder. Then Charlie came in.

"Hey bells were going over to the reservation. They have some good generators and someone's bound to have a fireplace. If the power doesn't come back on tonight we'll probably stay over there." he told me sounding almost distant.

"Okay. Will we come back for clothes if we need them?" I asked.

"Yea for now we'll just head over." he replied grabbing his keys before heading to the door. I stopped at the coat closet and grabbed my rain coat before running to the car.

We pulled into the reservation and drove up to what I was assuming to be the Black's house. Charlie shut off the car and we sat there for a minute to see if the rain would die down at all. When it didn't we decided to just make a run for it. So Charlie honked the horn hopping that someone inside understood then opened his door and ran. I followed soon after. We ran straight into the house because Jacob had opened the door. I hung up my coat on the coat rack and followed Charlie into the living room. He was right, they did have a generator. I sat there while the three guys talked, I'm not sure what about or how long because I got lost in my thoughts.

`Outside the rehab center`

"Sweetie, sweetie don't cry. Mommy's gunna be okay, I promise. I'll get better so I can take care of you." an older woman said while walking away from her daughter.

"Mommy I don't want you to go away again. She hurts me mommy. I don't like her Please don't go mommy please." a little girl with brown hair and eyes cried to her mother as she ran up to her with a look of true pain and sadness on her face. The woman kneeled down to look her daughter in the eyes, seeing all the emotions she almost cried.

"Sweetie, I have to go. I love you though, don't you ever forget that. Do you understand?" the woman said.

"Yes mommy, I love you too. But can't I go stay with my daddy?" the little girl said with tears streaming down her face so rapidly she could barley see.

"Don't you ever talk about him. Not ever, you got that little lady?", the mother said sounding a little meaner than she had intended.

"Yes mommy, I'm sorry. But I don't wanna go with grandma again."

"I know, but you have to. She's the only one we have." the mother said with anger in her heart toward her own mother. She knew what she did, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Not yet at least.

"Okay mommy, I love you"

"I love you too Bella" the mother said to her little girl as she got up and walked into the rehab center.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get over here now. Were leaving, you'll be lucky if I ever let you see your mother again. Don't you ever speak to her like that." an elderly lady said to the little girl.

"Don't hurt me please. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry just please don't hurt me." the little girl cried as a new wave of tears fell from her eyes. Then the elderly lady grabbed her wrist so hard and pulled. The little girl fell to her knees and was pulled off the ground by her hair.

"Lets go, you grounded! No dinner for two weeks. You'll be lucky if you get any food out of me." the elderly woman said as she threw the girl in the car. She got in and drove away from the rehab center. The young girl just looked at the doors her mom had walked through only moments before and wept silently.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked snapping me back to reality.

"Oh um yea I'm fine, just thinking." I replied glad that the memory had been washed away.

"Okay well are you hungry?" he said.

"Yea" I replied as I got up to follow him into the kitchen. I sat at the table and Charlie got me some food. I ate as usual in silence while the guys talked. But I kept my mind on school and the storm so I didn't have to think about that awful memory again. No one seemed to notice how quiet I was being, I guess that's a good thing though. When we had all finished eating it was around 2:00pm. There wasn't much to do. Billy suggested we play Monopoly. We all agreed and sat at the table. Jacob chose the dog, Charlie chose the car, Billy chose the coffee cup, and I chose the laptop. From what it seemed for awhile Jacob had the lead. But soon I ended up catching up to him. Then I took the lead. Before anyone could win we decided we didn't want to play anymore and all quit. Me and Jacob would have tied for the win. By the time we had finished it was already 3 o'clock. We sat around and talked until 3:30.

"We should do something" Jacob said.

"Yea just talking is fine, but sooner or later we'll run out of things to talk about", I replied.

"Well what can we all do and have fun?" Charlie asked.

"What about charades?" Billy asked.

"Dad that's so boring unless you have like a ton of people." Jacob replied

"What about cards? We can all play that. And It would be fun to play." I said truly wanting to play now.

"Yea that works. Hmm how about Cheat?" Jacob said looking at everyone.

"Yea" we all reply at the same time. Me and Jacob just started to laugh.

"So who's getting the cards? It can't be me I don't know where anything is." I state.

"Nose goes!" Jacob yelled as he touched his nose. Billy was second knowing Jacob's game. Charlie got up and got the cards from a drawer in the kitchen. Then we played. No one was paying attention to time. We just had fun, during a thunderstorm. We made up rules and took some out. When we finally looked at the time it was almost five o'clock.

Charlie and Billy went to the kitchen to figure out dinner. Me and Jacob stayed back to clean up the cards. Our dads were still unsure of what to have for dinner and we could here them debating.

"So do you like it here?" Jacob asked me.

"Um I'm not a fan of the weather but other than that yea." I replied.

"That's good. How long do you plan on staying?" He asked. This was a question I didn't want to hear. I don't really know how long I'll be here. I don't know if I'm ever going to leave.

"Well I'm not sure. It depends on some things with my mom." I replied trying to be vague.

"What school do you go to? I don't see you at Forks Middle." I stated.

"Yea I go to school here on the reservation. Most of us do. It's easier they let any old riffraff in there." He replied with a grin. At this I laughed. I didn't think he was the trouble kinda kid.

"Well whatever works." I Laughed.

"Yea, I like it though. We learn about our heritage and where our tribe comes from."

"That's actually really cool. I don't know much about my heritage. I know I'm white." I stated. At this he laughed. Then our dads came back in.

"The Electric company said the power will be out for the night. So were gunna go get some things of ours. We'll be back in about a half hour." Charlie said. At this I got up, grabbed my coat and we headed out the door. I could feel Jacobs eyes on me the whole way.

We got back to our house and ran inside because it was still raining pretty hard. I grabbed some things that I would need, but only the essentials. I threw them into a bag and headed back downstairs. Charlie was waiting for me of course. Then we ran back to the car and headed to the black's house. Once we got back it was 5:45. Billy had started to make some dinner. He then told us the sleeping arrangements.

"I will be in my room, due to the wheelchair, Charlie you got the couch, Bella you can take Jake's bed, he'll sleep on the floor somewhere." I didn't really have a reply. At this Jacob showed me to his room so I could put my things in there.

"Well this is my -- where'd the power go?" Jacob asked. I knew this was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer.

"Well knowing me if I try to get anywhere but here I'll fall." I stated.

"Standing cannot be comfortable. Here take my hand." Jake said as he held out his hand. I wasn't too late so I could still see a little. I grabbed the hand he offered and took a few steps across his room. Just when I let my guard down I tripped and fell right into him.


	2. I'm ready

I thought I was going to hit the floor. I shut my eyes and waited for impact. When I opened them back up it wasn't the floor I seen. It was Jacob Black. He had caught me, but why. Thankfully the power was out, he couldn't see the embarrassment that had crossed my face. He felt so warm against me. I didn't even realize I was cold until then, but I was. He began to walk backwards toward the bed, still holding onto my arms. He sat down on his bed and I sat down next to him. We just stared at each other, not really looking, just both in thought. We didn't say anything for a few minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a peaceful kind of quiet. It was nice, just to think. About everything, but nothing at the same time. Not the things I usually thought about, my past. But the things that were beginning to unfold right before my eyes.

Jacob had still been holding my arms and neither of us noticed, not at first at least. We must have sat there like that for five minutes. Then he spoke braking the silence.

"See you didn't really fall now did you" he said with a grin on his face. It was one of the few things I could see.

"Yea I guess not." I replied with a small smile.

"Well this is where you get to sleep tonight." he stated matter-of-factly.

"I feel bad that you have to sleep on the floor though." I said out loud not really meaning to.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want you to freeze. I mean your already cold."

"Yea actually I am sort of cold." I chuckled.

"I can feel. You have goose bumps on your arms." he said. At this I giggled out of embarrassment. He didn't know this though. I realized for the first time in a long time that I felt safe. Like he wasn't just going to walk away. But I always had that little sliver of me that was unsure. I mean I barley know the guy. After a few minutes of us just sitting there I laid back and leaned up against the wall, he followed suit. At that moment I didn't know what to think or what to feel. I just knew that it was a change. I'd never felt like this before.

"I wonder when the power will come back on." And there the feeling goes.

"Yea, I like it out though. It helps me think." I replied.

" What do you have to think about?" Jacob asked.

"A lot" I replied with a sigh.

"Oh.. Well anything you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll be good. I just have a lot to figure out." I replied trying not to say to much.

"Alright well I'm here if you wanna talk." he said. Jacob and I sat there and talked like this for hours. I'm not sure exactly how long though.

The next thing I knew I woke up to a loud crack of thunder and one of the brightest flashes of lightning I had ever seen. I wasn't sure where Jacob had gone. But I sat there on his bed and watched out the window. I watched the lightning light up the outside world that was otherwise completely dark. Even though lightning could be nothing but complete destruction, it was completely beautiful. Soon I grew tired again and laid back down.

I woke up again the next morning. I walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. There Charlie and Billy were talking. As I walked in they both looked at me.

"Morning Bells." Charlie said.

"Good morning dad." I replied. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well apart of Forks now has power, so we can go out to eat if you would like." Charlie said, obviously talking to me.

"Yea that sounds great. I just have to get ready." I replied a little excited to go out.

"Okay we'll just be out here." Charlie replied then he went back to talking to Billy. I walked back into the room and grabbed my bag. I headed into the bathroom to get ready.

After breakfast Charlie and I headed home to wait for the power to come back on. The next few weeks went by uninterrupted. I hung out with everyone. Talked with Jacob more but other than that nothing really happened. Jacob and I were becoming really close. I'm not sure if he feels the same way but I think he does.

School is so boring, if it wasn't for my friends I'm not sure what I'd do. Wow friends, it feels so weird to think or say that. I learned all of this at my old school so I don't pay much attention. Today is the last day of school, all exams have been taken and today everyone is just signing yearbooks. Charlie gave me money to get one. This year I actually have friends to sign it so I'm very excited.

The bell had just rang to dismiss us from fourth hour and to go to lunch when the teacher asked me to stay behind. I didn't know what he wanted but I did as was asked.

"Bella your photography teacher wanted me to give this to you because he wasn't here today." He said as he held out my project. I took it not realizing what it was until it was in my hands. It was the our life project that we had to do on my first day. I was slightly shocked because the paper that had been paper clipped to it said 80/75 on it. That means I got five points extra credit. The project was so fun to do, I would do it again.

"Thank you." I said to my teacher. He nodded in response and I headed to the door. I took the project to my locker and headed to lunch.

I met up with my friends, sad this would be our last lunch of the school year together, but I would see them over the summer. That I knew for sure. We all ate and talked like normal.

" Okay so we should like, go to La push today to celebrate." Jessica said.

"Yea and because today's sunny it would be perfect." Angela stated.

"Sounds great." Eric agreed. Then they all looked at me waiting for what I would say.

"I would love to go, but I don't have anything to wear.." I stated a little sad.

"Well you can borrow something of mine." Angela said to me.

"Okay then I'm in." I replied.

"Plus it's like sunny out for a change, so it makes it even better." Jessica said to no one in particular.

"Makes what even better?" Mike and Tyler said at the same time. The entire time they had been arguing with each other, so they hadn't heard the conversation. Everyone busted out laughing. Normally there idiocy was not this funny, but today it was. I'm not sure why though, maybe because it was the last day of school and they were even more clueless than normal, or maybe because it involved the beach which they asked about

every other day. The answer I do not know.

"Why is that funny?" they asked in unison, then glared at each other. This only made us laugh harder. They only glared at us again.

"We… were talking about… going to… La push…" I said through laughter.

"Oh" they said in unison again, then glared at each other.

"Sounds like fun" Mike said. Then lunch was over and we agreed to meet at La push at 4:30.

I went home with Jessica's bathing suit. I changed into a white tee and a pair of jeans with flip flops. I head downstairs to see if Charlie can drop me off, but he's already gone. I call Angela and like normal, she picks me up. We arrive to beach last as always.

Everyone had went straight to the water when we showed up, everyone except me. I wanted to lay out and enjoy the sun. I was laying back relaxing, enjoying the sound of the waves, the birds, and my friends in the water.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say. It slightly scared me because I for some reason thought all my friends were in the water. But I forgot someone very important.

"Hey Jacob." I said as I turned my head and seen the familiar face.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just last day of school celebration thing with my friends."

"Oh" he replied sounding disappointed.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked

"Oh… nothing. I just wanted to hang." he said quietly.

"Well you're my friend too aren't you?" I asked. He brightened up as he said

"Yea I guess I am." then we began to walk.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, just waiting to see you again, and learning but who needs to learn" he replied with a laugh.

"Yea, that's how I feel. I'm just happy that today was the last day at school." I said with a smile.

"Yea luck you. We get a little while off, but not a true summer vacation like you. It's cool though I like to hang with the guys." he stated.

"I know what you mean. It's going to be weird not seeing them everyday, but I need a break. All this moving stuff has gotten me run down. And I have to go to court soon anyways." I stated. Then I realized what I said.

"Go to court for what?" he asked eyeing me. I laughed then replied

"It's a custody hearing, my dad doesn't want me to be able to see my mom. But I understand why, I mean she kept me from him for most of my life. When I turn 18 though none of it really matters y'know."

"Yea I get what you mean. I would be pretty mad if some woman kept my kid away from me for 13 years"

"Mhm" was my only response. I don't really like talking about my personal life with people. Not even if it's a super cute guy.

"It is really hot out here. We should go into the water." Jacob said looking at me. He had stopped walking.

"Hmm well you see the thing is, I don't really want to." I said teasingly as I kept walking. Then he ran after me and picked me and threw me in. I came above water and just laughed. I realized he wasn't in though.

"Well why don't you come join me?" I asked.

"I don't really want to." he responded with a smirk. So I slowly began to walk toward the shore. Then I got next to him and began walking. I pretended to twist my ankle so I started hopping on one foot.

"Here let me help you." Jacob offered. So I put my arm around his shoulders, stopped and looked at him. Then I quickly jerked back towards the water, and he fell in. The look on his face was hilarious. I couldn't stop laughing. Then we just had an all out water fight, even though we were both already soaked. It started to get late so we walked back to where the others were as the sun began to set.

I looked at Jacob and smiled. His skin looked even more golden in the sunset.

"Thanks for everything Jacob, I had a really good day." I said sincerely.

"I did too" he replied. Then he kissed my cheek and headed back towards his home. I blushed of course and got into Angela's mom's car. She dropped me off at home and headed to the shower. I really did have a good day. Jacob's a sweetheart, I feel bad for not telling him the entire story about court. I just don't know who I can trust. I want to tell him, I really do. I got in bed and crashed before my dad even got home.

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Then me and Jake began to hang out a lot. At the beach when it was nice, or just walking around the reservation. I slowly began to open up to him. I told him little things at first. Like when I was little I lived with my grandmother, my mom's addiction, the rest of the court case against my mom. Just things like that. After about three weeks of hanging out I told him more. Things like the burn on my leg, my grandmother abusing me, my mom never being home how she would leave for days and I wouldn't even know if she was dead or alive. He listened, never judged, just spoke when was polite to and made small gestures to show he was listening. He became my best friend really fast, the only person who truly knew me. The good and the bad things that had happened. It felt good to not hold it all In for a change.

The next thing I knew it was time for court. Jake and Billy came along incase my dad or I needed anything. The support from them helped calm my nerves. I went on the stand to testify against my mom. It was hard, and I felt awful for doing it, but I know it has to be done. I told them everything, answered every question as was needed. Then they asked about me living with my dad. I truly love it there. I told them about all my friends, and all the fun I have. The fact that my dad's always home at night helps me sleep, I told them about the insomnia I had from worrying about my mom all the time. The hearing lasted for 3 hours. It was a lot of information for them to hear and evidence to go through. When they ruled my mom unfit as a parent and gave my dad full custody it made it all worth it. Every little detail, every little memory, every picture, it was all worth it. My dad was ecstatic of course so he us out to celebrate.

We left Port Angeles and went to the diner in town an early dinner. He said I especially deserved it. So he and Billy talked and me and Jake talked. Then Charlie took me home so I could get some rest. I didn't think I would be able to sleep but I was more exhausted than I thought. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out. The next day I woke up a little early, before Charlie at least. So I decided to make breakfast. I know he usually just eats cereal but I made eggs and bacon for today.

"Well good morning bells, what do I smell on this wonderful day?" he asked.

"Morning dad, and not much just eggs and bacon" I replied while pouring him some coffee. We sat down and ate breakfast while we chatted. Then Charlie had to get ready to leave for work. So I said goodbye and watched him leave. I cleaned up the breakfast dishes then headed up stairs to get ready. I took a quick shower threw on clothes and blow dried my hair. Today should be interesting. Angela, Jessica, and I are going shopping. Not my favorite thing to do, but I need to celebrate.

Jessica's mom drove us to the mall in Port Angeles, she dropped us off then headed to her meeting. We walked and shopped buying a few things here and there. Then decided we would go to the food court, We were all hungry. We decided on a small pizza place just near there. We ordered and waited for our food. Half way through the pizza, we heard the bell signal someone had just walked in. We all looked to see if it was someone we knew. It wasn't of course, but it was a family of seven. Two girls, three guys and two adults. One girl was blond, slightly tall and very pretty. The other girl was short with short hair in spikes going in every direction. Then the guys, one was very muscular with short black hair, he seemed to be with the blonde girl, another guy was muscular but not nearly as much, he had slightly long blond hair and appeared to be with the short girl. Then there was the final guy, he had emerald green eyes and golden looking hair, he was gorgeous to say the least. He definitely caught my eye. I couldn't look away, then he noticed me, he locked onto my gaze and we stared. I don't know for how long but it seemed like forever before Jessica pulled me back to reality.

Before we finished, Jessica and Angela went to check there makeup. So I sat and waited. That's when she came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she said enthusiastically while she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I responded.

"I'm new to a town just near here I was wondering if you know anything about it?" she asked.

"Well I might, I only know a few places though."

"Forks, we just moved in yesterday, how is the school?" she asked.

"Well the people are great, very welcoming. But I don't know. Ill be a freshman next year, but from what I have heard it's great." I told her.

"Well that sounds wonderful. We should hang out sometime." Alice stated.

"Yea, it's always nice to know someone. Here I'll give you my number and you can call with the details." I said while grabbing a napkin and a pen that I had in my purse. I wrote down my number and gave it to her.

"Okay that sounds great. It was nice meeting you Bella." she replied. Then she skipped back to her family looking very happy. Angela and Jessica finally got back and so we paid the bill then shopped some more. Jessica's mom showed up a few hours later to take us all home.

That night while I was trying to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about him. His beautiful hair, and his eyes, they were mesmerizing. Who was he, well he must be new like Alice. I just can't get him out of my head. I tried to look him up online but I got nothing. I wish I could have met him. Finally after laying awake for an hour I got up and headed downstairs. I got a cold drink of water then headed back to bed. This time I fell asleep.

I stayed home for a few days, just cleaning up the house really. Then I got a phone call, it was alice. We talked for a little then she invited me over. I graciously accepted, Charlie had the next day off so he agreed to take me over there. So the next day I woke up and got ready, then headed over to see Alice.

The first people I met were Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, her foster parents. They adopted her and her siblings, they were very nice people. Then I met Jasper, her boyfriend. He was cool, very mellow. Then Emmett, he was even bigger up close, but appeared completely harmless. I met Rosalie After that, she seemed… to not like me. At all. Then I finally got to meet the boy who has been invading my dreams sense I first seen him, Edward. He was very polite, and seemed like an amazing person. Then alice and I went to her room and talked. We talked for hours just getting to know each other. I was vague though, I just met her so I don't know if I can trust her. At 5:15 pm Emmett came bounding into the room. It's time for dinner girls he said in a falsetto voice. Alice threw a pillow at him then we headed downstairs. The dinning room was beautiful, they had a 18th century solid oak table and matching chairs. It was very open to the woods. The view was great. We all ate and made small talk then Alice and I went back to her room. We decided that next time I would have to stay over. I agreed and we then looked through some magazines. Alice showed me her closet, it was huge. Half her things hadn't even been worn yet.

"Fashion is my life, I want to be a designer when I grow up." she stated looking proud.

"Well maybe I'll be able to shoot the pictures for the magazines" I said with a smile.

"You like photography?" she asked.

"Yea more like love." I stated.

"That means we can work together" she squealed. I like her. She's a very nice person, always excited though.

"Yea, that would be really fun." I replied. Then Charlie showed up so I said good-bye and thanked them for having me over. On the way home Charlie and I talked about my day on the way home. Then I cleaned up the kitchen and living room before heading off to bed. Charlie worked all day, so the least I could do was clean up. Besides it's what I'm used to.

A few days later Alice and I had a sleepover at her house. Charlie dropped me off slightly early so we could have fun. We put my things into Alice's room then she decided she wanted to give me a makeover. It was spur of the moment and I'm not really into dress up but I agreed anyways. After about and hour of her doing things to my face, hair, and giving me some clothes to wear she let me see myself. I didn't recognize myself at first. Then we went downstairs to watch TV., she wanted to take it from the guys. So she convinced Jasper to give her the remote and turned on Bride Wars. She made them watch the movie too. Then she ran upstairs to get herself ready, we were going out to dinner. That is when Edward and I talked.

"Hello Bella, you look lovely tonight" he stated.

"Yea, Alice gave me a makeover." I laughed. He smiled an honest smile then said

"That's Alice for you, always having fun."

"It's cool though, it helps with her dreams" I replied.

"Yes, that is true. That's why my father got me the piano, and all my music." he said.

"Really?" I said shocked.

"Yes, would you like to see?" he asked. All I could do was nod. He showed me his music collection, it was beautiful, all the classics and jazz. He has everything, but before he could show me the piano alice was ready to leave. We went out and got back a little late. It was just us girls that went, a way to bond as Mrs. Cullen said. So alice and I took off our makeup changed and climbed into bed. We talked for awhile before falling asleep. The next day we woke up and headed down for breakfast. Then alice did my hair, no makeup this time. We talked for awhile then went downstairs to watch the guys play video games.

"Who wants a snack?" alice asked. Jasper and Emmett jumped at the mention. So the three of them went into the kitchen. Rosalie was up in her, so that left just Edward and me. He looked at me like he wanted to say something. But didn't, not right away at least.

"Bella, we should hang out sometime." He stated sounding a big nervous.

"I would love that." I replied.

"I will call you sometime." he said, then everyone walked back in. The guys went back to the game and alice and I continued to watch. Charlie came to pick me up soon after that.

I waited a few days before Edward called. We made plans to go to a beach in Port Angeles. The entire family was going to go but Edward wanted to invite me. Sense everyone else had a date. So I got ready and waited for them to arrive. It didn't take long to get there, probably longer than I think. We set up a blanket on the beach, then everyone headed for the water. Edward and I were the first out of the water so we went up to the blanket and talked. I don't know what it was about him, but I felt like I could rust him. So we got to know each other. I told him what I could while allowing him to continue to talk. I told him about Charlie just recently getting custody of me and why I ended up there, and about my mom's addiction, I also told him about the abuse and the drunk days of my mother. Things I was ashamed, and things not even Jake knew. A little bit later we all ate then swam a little longer. We headed home at 3:30.

They dropped me off at home and I took a quick shower. Then I headed downstairs to see if Charlie was home. When I seen that he was I headed to the kitchen to find him.

"What do you want for dinner dad?" I asked him.

"Well Bells, Billy invited us over for dinner, and the game of course. Do you want to go?" he responded.

"I would love to." I told him. Then I ran upstairs grabbed a jacket and put on some shoes, then we headed to the reservation. When we got there dad and Billy got straight to the game, Jake and I decided to go for a walk. We didn't talk at first, not really talk at least. We just headed on a trail, one I knew pretty well by now. It's the first trail I walked on the reservation.

"Who is he Bella?" jake asked me truly curious.

"Who is who?" I asked.

"The guy you were with at the beach and Port Angeles." he said.

"Oh, that was Edward. He and his family just moved to forks."

"You like him don't you?" he asked sounding a little sad.

"I'm not sure, he is very nice." I said really thinking about the question.

"I know you do, I saw the way you looked at him. Bella you and I cant keep up what we have. Whatever this is. I want you to be happy, and you looked truly happy earlier. I don't want to take that away from you."

"Jake, I don't even know if I like him. I don't want to end us." I said pleadingly.

"Bella it's done. There is no more us." he said a little sternly. I flinched a little.

"Fine Jake, if that's what you really want then fine." I replied while turning around to head back towards his house.

"Don't be like that. We can still walk."

"No. We really cant. Just go find your friends and hang out with them or something." I snapped. I walked back the house and waited for the game to be over. We ate dinner with only Billy and my dad talking. Then we left.

I can't believe this, we weren't even officially together and he dumped me. We weren't anything, I just went out with a friend. He just had to go be jealous and demanding. Well I wont have that, if he cant trust me it's better this way. I am going to go insane, he would have drove me there anyways. Jake's sweet and all but he can get mean. I think we might be better as friends, maybe not even that. I

I laid awake for awhile just thinking about my day. It was great and then it was not so great. I honestly don't know if I feel anything for Edward. I just know I can trust him, I don't know how I know, I just do. He heard about Jake, I mentioned him and he didn't sound jealous at all. Besides I like his family there all very kind, except Rosalie, she seems to ignore my existence. I'm okay with that though, as long as she has a reason, I don't think she does but that's okay. I cleared the thoughts from my head and fell asleep.

I woke up late, Charlie was already gone. So I ate a bowl of cereal, then turned on the television. It was the news, I decided to watch. Then I got a call, from Edward. I wonder what he wants. I answered of course.

"Hello" I said

"Hello Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch?" he asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"I'll be there in an hour if that's okay."

"Of course I will see you then." I replied then hung up. I went upstairs to do my makeup and turned on the radio. 'I'm finally at a loss for words There's nothing left to do but move forward I'm finally ready for something good', it's ironic how much those words fit my life. I'm taking them as a sign. I think I do like Edward, more than I thought I did. I finished getting ready just as the doorbell rang.


	3. My cousin?

_**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I got blocked with this chapter. I finally worked it out though. I hope you like. Please review!  
Peace and Love  
Tara**_

* * *

I walked downstairs, grabbed my jacket out of the closet and headed to the door. There he stood, looking like an angel on my porch. I was exited to say the least. I didn't notice I had been starring until I seen him give me a smile.

"You look stunning" he stated sounding truly genuine.

"Thanks" I replied as a blush seeped up my cheeks. Then we headed towards the car. He opened the passenger door then helped me in. He quickly rounded the car and got in as well. He turned and looked at me, we sat there looking at each other for a minute.

"Were would you like to go?" he said with a crooked smile that could melt me to pieces.

"It's up to you." I stated smiling back.

"Okay" he replied as he turned in his seat and started the car. Then off we went. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going, I was too busy looking at him.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" he said. This snapped me out of my daze.

"Sure, that would be nice" I replied. With that he turned on the radio. We sat there in a peaceful silence.

When we got to the restaurant he hurried up and got my door for me. He was all too polite. We ate lunch and talked, mindless conversation really. Almost just enjoying each others company.

"Bella, would you like to head back to my place when you are finished?" he asked.

"Of course." I stated just a little excited. I like it there. I feel like non of them will judge me for my past.

"I never did get to show you the piano." he stated. At this I laughed. We both knew why he never got to show me. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice would be there. We were becoming really close to each other. She was like my best friend. Although I still feel very guarded but I'm more open with them than anyone else. The only people who know everything or close are my parents. My mom was on so messed up most of the time that she just doesn't remember and my dad wasn't allowed to be there so he doesn't really know either. So in all truth I am the only one who understands, it is incredibly hard for me to open up to people. But for some reason, it's different with him. It's easy to be me, even with all the bad.

After we had finished our lunch he paid the bill and we headed back to his place. He again got my door for me, and we headed into the house. It appeared that we were the only one's there. He held out his hand for me to take and I did. Then we headed upstairs. He took me to a door that I had seen many times, but never seen behind it. He opened the door and behind it lay a very open room. A black chaise lounge in the corner by the window, and a beautiful white grand piano in the middle. It was beautiful. The room had dark hard wood floors and dark walls. The piano stood out in the room like it was a celebrity in Forks. Then he walked over and sat down, I cant help but question what he's doing. After sitting there for a minute, he looks back at me and motions for me to go over to him. So I did. He scooted down on the bench.

"My grandfather gave it to me." he stated.

"It's beautiful" was all I could manage to say.

"Yea, he taught me to play before he passed away. It was written in his will for me to have it" he replied. Wow, that's amazing is all I can think.

"That's amazing, and so sad at the same time." was what I ended up saying.

"Yea, just a small piece of the reason I play so much though." he said. I gave him a confused looks.

"Well my grandfather gave it to me, and he taught me to play on this piano. So it inspired me to keep playing for him." he explained.

"That makes sense. I wish there was something I did that was passed down." I stated.

"Well maybe you can pass something down." he replied looking at me.

"I don't really do anything spectacular." I said looking down.

"There's still time to learn" he stated. I smiled at his optimism. But I'm not so sure for me. I don't know what I can do. My past is such a burden that there is nothing I can think of being able to do.

"Maybe" was all I could say. With this he stood up and reached his hand out to me. I graciously took it and with that we headed downstairs to the family room. He sat down on one end of the couch and I sat at the other. We were looking at each other, but not in an awkward way. Then he spoke

"Bella, your… beautiful" this of course made me blush and smile.

"Thank you" I said shyly while looking down.

Edward is spontaneous and sweet, funny and smart, he's everything someone could ask for. And I can help but to like him. But I know I shouldn't. I have trust issues, and it's impossible to have a relationship without trust. But everything about him drew me in, his voice, his smell, his hair, his gorgeous emerald eyes, everything. I don't know how this can work though. Maybe we should only be friends, it would make things easier. Not just for me but for him also. I guess I should be telling him this. Not thinking to myself, it could prove to be useful. There's only one problem with that every time I try to say something to him about it, my mind blanks and I don't remember what I was going to say. There's something about him that wont let me push him away. And I think I'm grateful for that. Whatever it is.

So Edward and I were sitting there talking about music, how he ended up with so much and what his absolute favorites are. This conversation takes longer than it would seem. Because the next thing we know Alice comes prancing into the room and stops dead in her tracks. She kept looking back and forth between Edward and I, which confused me a little. Then I looked at us, somehow we had ended up closer together. Neither of us at the end of the couch but both of us sitting in the middle. But it's not like we were holding hands or anything, we were facing each other talking. After what seemed like forever Alice spoke

"OMG what's going on?" alice squealed. Edward and I both laughed.

"Nothing Alice, I took Bella out to lunch, then we came back here so I could show her my piano. Sense you interrupted last time. Then we started talking and lost track of time" Edward stated so easily. Then he glanced at me with a smirk on his face. Hmm maybe that was just his cover story, maybe he wanted alone time with me. Ah he is so confusing. Alice looked at me waiting for me to respond to what he had just said.

"Alice that's all that happened. I promise" I stated. Then she started bouncing again. I just don't get this little pixie girl. So with that she left us alone and headed up the stairs.

"Edward, your sister is so weird." I said while laughing.

"Yea. Try living with her." he said with a chuckle. Then he got up and reached a hand out to me.

"Well I should be getting you home. It's already three o'clock." he said. So I grabbed his hand and aloud him to help me up. And I felt a strange electrical current between us. Even after he let go my hand was still tingling. He had a slightly confused look on his face. I wonder if he felt it to. He opened the front door and aloud me to pass then got the car door for me. Then he got in and we headed back to my house. We rode back in a comfortable silence. I was thinking the entire way about what I had felt between us. It was so, indescribable. Like electricity was flowing from me to him and him to me.

The next thing I know he brings the car to a stop in front of my house. This saddened me slightly, but I know I'll see him again soon. He came around and opened my door for me as usual.

"Thank you for allowing me to treat you to lunch today." he said. I blushed a little.

"Thank you for taking me." I said back.

"Anytime Bella, anytime." I heard him say as I walked into the house. After I shut the door I heard him pull away. I walked up to my room so I could change into some sweats and a tee. Then I headed back downstairs to start making dinner for me and Charlie. I love my dad. don't get me wrong. But he cannot cook to save his life. So I usually make dinner. Charlie appreciates the help, he doesn't exactly say that, but it's obvious. While in the middle of making dinner the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over so the noise startled me. So I went to answer the door excepting it to be someone for Charlie.

"Hello?" I said as I opened the door. There was a girl around my age standing there. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She slightly resembled me.

"Hi, um is this the swan residence?" she asked confused by me.

"Yes it is, Charlie is at work right now. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Um, well I'm his niece. He's should be expecting me." she stated.

"Okay come on in then." I replied as I helped her with her bag.

"So are you like a maid or something?" she asked, clearly confused by my presence. At this I laughed.

"No, No I'm his daughter. Bella." I said putting my hand out.

"Oh well I'm Nadia, Charlie's niece." she replied shaking my hand.

"So I guess that makes us cousins." I laughed.

"Yea" and with that we were sitting on the couch. Nadia and I talked the day away. About everything, and nothing. Favorites, places, and of course Charlie. When he got home he seemed a little confused as to me and Nadia talking.

"Nadia? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to come next week…" Charlie said walking towards the calendar.

"No uncle Charlie, this week is my break." Nadia said and we laughed. Nadia and I were in the same grade, and we liked some of the same things. The most important was nature. She said when she was little and would visit Charlie she always went into the woods, never far but in them non the less.

"Oh my, Nadia I am so sorry. I had completely forgotten." Charlie said shaking his head.

"It's okay, I was just getting to know my cousin." Nadia replied.

"But I have to work the next two days." he said sadly.

"I'll spend them with Bella, then we still have almost a month." she said trying to calm him down. And with that he relaxed.

"Well for now let's go out to eat." Charlie said enthusiastically. So nadia and I headed upstairs to get ready.

At dinner Charlie and Nadia were catching up. I felt out of the loop. I didn't know who they were talking about. We were in Port Angelus, so I didn't know my was around. They wanted to go for ice cream after. So we drove to an ice cream place.

"Dad, I'm not in the mood for ice cream." I said, "Would you mind if I go to the bookstore down the road and look around?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, I need to get some new ones." I said. With that he nodded and I was off. I walked the block to the bookstore I had seen. It was small and looked old, but it would do. I walked in and I instantly felt a sense of calm wash over me. I'm not sure why but I ignored and walked around looking at all the books. I stopped in the section with the classics. There was Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, and Wuthering Heights that all caught my eye. I think I stood there for ten minutes trying to decide. Then I felt someone behind me. I slowly turned around and was surprised at who I came face to face with.

"Well hello Bella" Edward said.

"Um, hi?" I said but it came out more as a question. He chuckled at this.

"What brings you here?" he asked. I sighed but then responded.

"My cousin Nadia came over today, Charlie took us out to dinner, but I feel out of the loop. And on the way to the ice cream place I seen this place so I came here."

"Ah, and now you can't decide between books?" he asked.

"Yea pretty much. I only have enough for one." I stated with a pout. Edward laughed at this.

"Well how about you don't buy any of them." he said with a wink as he took the books out of my hand.

"But I need to read something." I said. He just laughed harder. Then it clicked.

"Edward you can't. I wont let you." I stated.

"I didn't ask for permission." he said as he put the books on the counter.

"I'm sure you have better things to spend your money on." I said.

"Noting is better than you." he replied as he paid. This made me blush, I'm just glad the woman behind the counter wasn't paying any attention. Then I seen Charlie pull up. As Edward and I walked out he handed me the bag and I thanked him. Before we even got to the car Charlie had rolled down the window.

"Hey Bells I'm going to take Nadia to the mall to get an outfit for the town fair, do you want to come with us and get something?" he asked.

"No that's okay, I don't think I'm going to go." I replied.

"Okay, bye." he said and drove off.

"See" I said to Edward.

"Yea, come with me?" he asked holding out his hand. I nodded accepting his offer as I grabbed his hand. With that he lead me to his car and we started to drive.

"Were are we going?" I asked. He stayed silent.

"Come on, tell me. Please?" I asked again. But still he was silent.

"Why cant I know?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll see when we get there." he finally replied.

"I hate surprises" I mumbled.


	4. The Lake

__

A/N: Hey guy's, sorry this has taken me so long too get up. I've been having a slight writer's block. But it's good now. So here is the new chapter, i hope you like it. Oh and check out my other stories on here. Well I will try to update soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. Stephanie Meyers does. I do own Nadia. I also own my laptop. So on with the story.

* * *

BPOV:

Edward and I are on our way to … well I'm not quite sure where. But, we're going somewhere. We both stayed silent after I said that I hated surprises. So we are now driving down a road in the middle of nowhere and I have no clue where we are. Then a thought occurs to me. 'What if Edward is a serial killer! Wait, then Alice and I wouldn't be such good friends… maybe she doesn't know.' I was so caught up in my surreal thoughts that I didn't notice the car had stopped until Edward spoke.

"We're here," he stated. However, all I could see was trees. I look at him skeptically before saying.

"And were is here exactly?" he chuckled at this and got out of the car not answering my question. He walked to my side of the car and opened the door. I got out and starred at him. He offered me his hand again and I hesitantly accepted. With that, we began walking towards the woods. This confuses me. But I continue to follow him to where ever he is taking me. We slowly begin our to make our way deeper into the woods. The darkness only continued to grow the farther in we got. But slowly it began to lighten up. Like we weren't as deep as I thought we were. I feel like we've been walking for miles when finally the tree line starts to show. We walk towards it and I can feel Edwards eyes on me. I look up at him with a questioning and confused look on my face. He just chuckled and looked forward once more. I continue to look at him. Taking in his features. His beautiful green emerald eyes, his angular jar line, his messy bronze hair. I was so caught up in looking at him that I was jerked back when he stopped walking. I looked at him for a second longer and I looked forward and gasped.

APOV:

Edward had told me about his feelings for Bella and I was thrilled. I barley know her and I already love her like a sister. So does Emmett, he's protective of her like he is of me. After I squealed and Edward and I talked more he left to his room. I was sitting there think about what it would be like to be related to her. We would have so much fun together. Then my thoughts wander. Edward should show her his place. The place that he goes to think, clear his mind. He always come's back happy. Bella would love it, he says it's beautiful, although I'm not quite sure what it looks like because he won't take any of us there. It's just him and nature. Again I squeal then go skipping into Edwards room to tell him about my idea.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I say as I enter.

"What Alice" he groans.

"I think you should take Bella to your place" I state.

"What place… I don't have a place. I live here." he responds. I laugh at this and he just looks at me confused.

"Not place like that. The place you always talk about. Where you go to think."

"Oh… Yea that place. Hmm, well seeing as how I seem to be going there and thinking about her a lot that could be a good idea." he states. I think more so to himself than to me. So I just walk out. Yay! I think to myself.

I wonder when he's going to take her there. I hope soon though because I don't want her to think he doesn't like her. I can see the way they look at each other. So can Emmett and he's clueless half the time. So when he notices it, it must be pretty obvious.

_-Flashback-_

_Rosalie, emmett, Jasper, Edward and I are all sitting in the living room. Edward is staring out the window lost in his thoughts. _

"_Whatcha' thinking about Eddie?" emmett asked._

"_Be… Nothing." Edward replies. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me eddie?"_

"_Forever, and are you thinking about bella?" emmett says. I cant help at laugh by this whole situation. Edward doesn't respond. So I ask the question again_

"_Were you just about to say bella?" I ask Edward._

"_No, why would you think that?" Edward asks, trying to be inconspicuous._

"_Oh, no reason" I say with the hint of a smile playing at my lips. _

_-End Flashback-_

I laugh at the memory of Edward trying to hide his feelings. Although he clearly can't, at least not well.

EPOV:

The whole drive there I cant help but to be nervous. I mean I don't know if Bella will like it or hate it. I don't even know if she likes me like I do her. It's ridiculous. I shouldn't care this much, I only just met her. But I care more about what she thinks, and how she feels than I ever have about anyone. We finally pull in and the nervous feeling only get's worse. Why did I let Alice talk me into this. I hate her so much right now. Well Bella's dad did kind of ditch her. And she did agree to come with me.

"We're here" I say to both of us. Bella looked at me skeptically before saying

"And were is here exactly?" I chuckle at this and get out of the car not answering her question. I open Bella's door for her. She gets out and just stares at me. The nervousness picks up again and I offer her my hand. She hesitates for a moment before accepting. And with that we begin to walk towards the woods. We begin to walk deeper and deeper and I continue to get more nervous. We walk in silence, just holding hands. As we get closer to the opening, I can feel her staring at me. I stop when we brake the through the tree line, and I watch as she gets pulled back. She looks back at me for a moment before looking forward.

'This is it, the moment of truth' I think to myself. Then I hear her gasp. This freaks me out drastically.

BPOV:

I stare straight ahead for a moment, I don't know what to think. It's beautiful, it's amazing, it's a place that someone like him would find. In front of me there is a beautiful lake, so crystal clear you could see the bottom. The trees inside of the clearing are so green, I've never seen anything like it before. There are flowers blooming up everywhere, in purple, pink, yellow, blue and orange. The rolling hills in the background made everything look so open, almost like cities don't exist. On the side of the lake opposite Edward and me, there is a small dock, it looks old, but sturdy. I stare at the scene in front of me. Edward shifted nervously next to me, I should probably say something.

"Edward, I- it's beautiful. Amazing, I love it." I reply finally looking at him. A look of relief washed over his face.

"I'm glad you do Bella." he said while grabbing my hand and leading us toward the lake. Once we reach the edge he stops and looks at me.

"You know, we know all the major things about each other. But we don't know the details." he said with a chuckle.

"Yea I noticed that too. So what's your favorite color?" I asked Edward

"Brown, yours?"

"Green"

"Hmm, what's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering heights and Romeo and Juliet, you?"

"That's hard. I like a lot of the classics."

"Favorite type of music"

"Well I listen to a lot of music as you have seen. I especially like Debussy. What about you?"

"I listen to almost anything except metal and most rock. What's your favorite by Debussy?"

"Claire De Lune."

"Me too." I responded. By this time we've reached the dock. We turn and go sit on the edge facing the direction we just came from. A peaceful silence washes over Edward and me. I cant help but to thing how he found this place. I feel like we walked forever to get here.

"How did you find this place?" I question him.

"Well I was walking through the woods trying to calm down after mike made me want to punch his face in. I walked so long and when I broke through the tree line, this is what I found." he explained

"So it was purely by accident?"

"Yea, I've never brought anyone here before."

"So it's a secret place?" I asked amused.

"Well it's not really a secret anymore, you're here." he stated with a chuckle. At that I smirked.

"That just means it's our secret." I stated, completely serious.

"You know I could kill you out here and no one would ever know." he said.

"But you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you." I replied. He smirked laughing.

"You shouldn't have said that" he states. With that he gets up and I follow. He grabs my waist and kisses me passionately, then throws us both into the lake. I come up for air, and he's not up yet. So I swim over to the edge of the lake and climb out. Then I see him pop up again. He swims over to me and reaches for my hand but I run to the dock. He follows swimming. Then reaches his hand out for me again, before he can say anything I cannon ball over his head into the lake. I come up and begin to laugh by the look of bewilderment that is on his face. I begin to laugh, and the next thing I know he's in front of me splashing me. I do the same back and then we swim for awhile. We get out and lay on the grass just as the clouds part to show the sun. The shinning sun on Edward's skin looks like diamonds because of the water that has yet to dry. I gasped at the beauty of it.

Edward and I laid there until we were dry. Then we got up and headed back to the Volvo. The entire way there we were both quiet, both in our own thoughts. Edward dropped me off at home and my dad and cousin still weren't there.

"Are you going to be okay alone?" Edward asked.

"Yea, I should be. Thanks for today. It helped a lot." I responded.

"No problem, anytime you need me, just call." he said with a small smile.

"I will. I'll see you later." I said. And with that he went back to his Volvo and drove away.

I walked into the darkness of my house and went straight upstairs to my room. I decided to take a steaming hot shower. Once I got out I felt better, I couldn't help but to think about Edward. I climbed out on the roof and leaned against my window pane and just thought about today. It was perfect, although I hate surprises. Today was something that I needed. To just get away from reality and know there's always a place to escape to, and not just in a book. When I was with Edward at the lake today, I just forgot about everything, forgot my problems and my worries. They seemed to disappear like I was in a different dimension. A place where they didn't exist. When I'm with Edward it's like he's just a huge mystery for me to break down to pieces and solve. One that will take up all of my time, and my energy. He's like a mystery novel, you see the cover and you think one thing, but slowly as you read deeper and deeper into it you learn little bits of information. Small pieces to the big puzzle. And slowly you unravel the mystery. That's what it's like with Edward. I think I have him figured out, then I learn something new. And every detail is an important piece of information that I absolutely have to know. So I forget everything but we are talking about, or what we are doing. The sound of car doors closing below brought me back to reality again. Charlie and Nadia had finally returned home.

After they had came into the house, I quickly climbed through my window and closed it. Then I opened up my laptop and began to IM Alice who, lucky for me, was online.

CumsyBells: Hey alice

Shop-A-holic: Hi bella, how was your day?

ClumsyBells: It was good. How was yours?

Shop-A-holic: good, why was your day good, what did you do?

_Alice is being pushy… what could cause this? I thought to myself_

_ClumsyBells: Well Edward took me to this beautiful place, he kind of saved me from being with Charlie and my cousin Nadia. I was feeling like a third wheel and he just showed up and took me to this place. _

_Shop-A-holic: Awww that's so sweet of him, where did he take you?_

_ClumsyBells: Well it's our secret place, so I don't really wanna say…_

_Shop-A-holic: Awwwwww, that's so cuteeeee. Are you guys like together now?_

_ClumsyBells: Not really. We've only actually gone out once Ally_

_Shop-A-holic: SO! Me and Jazzy didn't really date before he asked me to be his girl. We just hung out a lot_

_ClumsyBells: Yea, well, Edward and I aren't you and Jasper. Were us, and I don't even know if we'll get together. Right now he's just a really good friend who's there for me when I need him. I don't even know if we mean anything more to him so, yea… it's complicated._

_Shop-A-holic: UGH YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE… HE SAID THE SAME EXACT THING!_

_ClumsyBells: Really? Hmm that's weird, why would he say that._

_Shop-A-holic: Oh Bella, I have so much to teach you…. Tsk tsk, this is going to take awhile…_

_Right before I can respond, my conversation with alice gets interrupted. Charlie has finally came up to my room. I think he may have forgotten about me._

"_Hey Bells, how way your day?" Charlie asks._

"_It was fine dad." I reply._

"_Look, sorry, I completely forgot Nadia was supposed to come out." he states apologetically. 'Well I just got here' I think to myself._

"_It's okay dad." I say instead._

"_We have the next five years together kiddo, I only see Nadia once a year. You sure your okay?" He asks again. It's like he can read my mind. Hmm that would be creepy._

"_Yea I promise, I'm okay." I state truthfully. _

"_Okay. Night Bells, love you." he says as he begins to walk away. _

"_Love you too dad." I say just before he shut's the door again. Then I go back to IM-ing alice about my day and listening to her rant on about how I don't know anything when it comes to guys. But why would I with the whole trust issues and all. After about a half hour I tell alice I'm going to bed. So I get off of my laptop and go take a shower._

_Does Edward like me? Does alice know something I don't? Am I weird for not knowing how to act around a guy I like? _

_I cant help but thing these things as I go over my conversation with alice in my head again. I have never had the chance to get to know a guy well enough to even begin to like him, so I've always just kept to myself. Things are so different know. Like Charlie said, I have the next five years here. The next five years to figure it all out. _

_By this time I'm out of the shower and climbing into bed. I fall asleep very quickly, not realizing how truly tired I am. And with that I simply dream about Edward… again._

* * *

I know, A/N's at the bottom bother me too, so I am very sorry, but this is important. The lake **_DOES NOT_** take the meadows place. That will be in the story, just not yet. Okay now that that's out of the way... Review, and i will update sooner.


End file.
